Choice
by Haizahr Hana
Summary: Untuk semua wanita. Yang bagiku sangat berharga. Yang masih terjebak dalam cinta masa lalunya. Yang masih berharap kepada dia yang kini memalingkan muka. Ingatlah! Hidupmu terlalu berharga untuk dibuat sengsara. Dibuat sengsara oleh orang seperti dia. Yang kau tau kini telah mendua.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Story © Haizahr hana

 **Warning!**

 **Abal, Membosankan, Typo(s), Mainstream dan penyakit aneh lainnya**

 **Drama(?)**

 **Rated T**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **And Klik "Back"**

 **.**

 **Selamat Menikmati...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Untuk semua wanita. Yang bagiku sangat berharga. Yang masih terjebak dalam cinta masa lalunya. Yang masih berharap kepada dia yang kini memalingkan muka.

Ingatlah! Hidupmu terlalu berharga untuk dibuat sengsara. Dibuat sengsara oleh orang seperti dia. Yang kau tau kini telah mendua.

Engkau boleh memperjuangkan dan mempertahankannya. Tapi ingat dan ketahui batasannya. Karena jika dia memang jodohmu, aku ucapkan selamat. Namun jika benar dia hanya seseorang yang mampir dicerita hidupmu, malang... engkau telah kehilangan banyak waktu yang sangat berharga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam. Melihat Naruto yang memandang rindu Hinata. Dirinya merasa kasihan, namun Hinata adalah miliknya. Salah sendiri Naruto melepaskannya. Hanya karena emosi sesaat ketika gadis musim semi tiba-tiba bergantung padanya.

Sasuke tentu merasa bahagia. Karena sang pujaan hati kini bersamanya. Dimiliki oleh dirinya. Dan mencintainya. Bersyukur karena Naruto terlahir sebagai orang kuat yang bodoh. Iya... dia bodoh karena dengan gampangnya melupakan Hinata yang saat itu selalu di sisinya. Mencintainya.

Dan kini Sasuke mendekap wanitanya. Yang hanya tersipu karenanya. Karena dirinya. Dia. Uchiha Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku melihatnya. Bukan! Aku memandangnya. Memandang wanita cantik yang tersipu didekapan pria yang sangat kukenal. Aku mencintainya. Bahkan kurasa, cintanya tak sebesar cintaku padanya. Bahkan hanya karena kesalahan kecil saja, dia kini meninggalkanku. Meninggalkanku dengan cinta yang telah berkarat di hatiku.

Saat itu aku hanya khilaf. Seharusnya dia mengerti! Karena memang sangat sulit melupakan orang yang kau sayangi pertama kali. Tapi dengan egoisnya dia malah pergi. Dia pergi tanpa memberi tahuku sama sekali. Hilang bertahun-tahun bagai ditelan bumi. Dan kembali dengan marga yang telah berganti.

Uchiha brengsek! Seharusnya dia tau bahwa wanita yang didekapnya adalah milikku. Dengan lancang dia merebutnya dariku. Dan menjadikannya sebagai istri tanpa seizinku. Dia fikir dia itu siapa! Hinata hanya mencintaiku. Dan harus selalu begitu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menyamankan dirinya. Dalam dekapan hangat suami tampannya. Yang tidak pernah Hinata bayangkan sebelumnya. Hinata memang pernah sakit hati, bahkan tidak percaya pada cinta lagi. Membentengi diri dari lelaki yang ingin mendekatinya silih berganti.

Hinata saat itu sangat hancur. Rapuh. Jatuh ke dalam jurang pesakitan. Karena cintanya selama ini telah mengkhianati. Bahkan tiada sehari setelah sang gadis musim semi kembali.

Hinata tidak dendam. Pun tidak memaki. Hanya saja Hinata berharap Naruto mau melakukannya dengan lebih berhati. Setidaknya melepaskannya sebelum kembali membuka hati kepada gadis lain, bukan menggantungkan perasaannya seperti orang bodoh yang serba tidak mengerti.

Benar kata adiknya, Hinata hanya terlalu baik hati. Sebenarnya Hinata tentu punya hak untuk marah atas semua keadaan ini. Kheh! Jangankan untuk marah di hadapannya, bertemu pun, Naruto seakan tak sudi. Hinata dilupakan seperti tidak pernah ada selama ini.

Tak tau kah Naruto bahwa Hinata selalu gelisah ketika pesannya tidak pernah dibalas. Tak mengertikah Naruto bahwa Hinata kecewa kelika teleponnya tak pernah diangkat. Tidak sadarkah Naruto bahwa Hinata sakit hati karena Naruto selalu membatalkan dan mengingkari janjinya setiap membuat janji.

Hinata bertahan. Selama satu tahun lebih. Yang bagi Hinata, itu terasa seperti selamanya. Dan Hinata sadar, dia tidak mungkin akan benar-benar menunggu selamanya. Mengutip perkataan adiknya, hidupnya terlalu berharga jika hanya untuk menunggu orang seperti Naruto. Walaupun Hinata tidak berfikiran sejahat itu, namun Hinata akan menurutinya. Karena hidupnya bukan hanya tentang Naruto. Di seberang kota sana, ayah, ibu serta saudaranya selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaannya. Dan Hinata merasa jahat jika harus terpuruk hanya karena satu pria yang Hinata tak tau apakah masih ingat tentang dirinya.

Hinata pergi. Jangan kira Hinata tidak mengabari. Hinata selalu mencoba namun selalu tiada hasil.

Hinata memang pergi dengan membawa sakit di hati. Namun masih meninggalkan harapan bahwa sang pujaan akan bahagia dengan siapapun yang akan menjadi pendampingnya nanti. Karena Hinata sadar tidak ada gunanya untuk mendengki. Dan Hinata selalu mencoba memaafkan segala hal yang telah terjadi. Agar tidak menjadi dendam yang mengotori hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

Selesai sudah fic abal ini :D

Maaf jika kurang berkenan dihati. :D

Bila ada kesamaan nama, alur atau isi, yakinlah bahwa ini adalah fic mainstream yang terlahir dari otak saya yang sedang berusaha menenangkan diri dari tugas yang meminta dikuliti.

 **هايزهر**


End file.
